Hunter
by AccessBlade
Summary: Alex's mission is to track down a girl who knows too much for her own good and is wanted by both Autobots and Decepticons. Catching up, will she take the girl in against her will or allow her to escape? First Chapter: Capture.


**You know, I figured it's okay to be writing one shots even when you have about about several other stories to update. But you know what, I was inspired to write this after reading 'Her Twins' by Tenshi of Light21. Really good series, so for those reading this who haven't even read the fic should get a start on it as soon as possible. **

**If you're curious, this fic contains elements of the popular 'Transformer fan ends up in Transformers universe' fad that's been in the Transformers section lately. I just decided to twist it up so that Alex appears. Just so you know, in this you get to see just how cruel Alex can be at times. At the same time, you get to a little of her compassionate side. **

**In other words, Alex is being a total jerk. **

**This is a two part fic with different endings. One where the fan is captured and the other where Alex allows her to escape.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only Alex and the unfortunate victim of her tracking skills. **

**

* * *

**

**Capture  
**

Alex stared at the shivering red haired girl, her blue eyes coldly piercing frightened emerald ones. She could sense the girl's fear: fear of being captured, fear of being questioned about what she knew, and the fear of _her. _

As the Genesis leader watched the tears of frustration and defeat roll down the trapped girl's cheeks, she began to wonder if this was the same girl who was giving both Autobots and Decepticons grief. It all started with a forum being posted up on the internet. What was so special about the forum was that it held information on the Transformers, Autobot and Decepticon alike.

Victoria 'Tori' Tyson, Alex's biological older sister had stumbled across the forum on the website she used to check on the latest conspiracy theories or government cover ups. According to her, Tori immediately clicked on the topic to see what it was about.

Turned out that the forum topic was about alien robots from the planet _Cybertron. _Her sister read the entire thing down to every last word, copying the contents of the page before hacking into the forum to erase the page. She tracked down the computer of the person who posted up the topic before showing the copied version of the website topic to Optimus.

There was an emergency meeting and it had been decided that they would interrogate the person responsible for the information leak.

It turned out that the person responsible for the entire security breach fiasco was a high school senior who went by the name of Selena Collins. There was nothing outstanding about her; grades ranged from A's to C+'s, she participated in track and that she was an avid lover of dogs or anything else of the cute furry kind. Of course, there was that one issue of how the hell did she know about Mission City and the Fallen thing ect.

When her uncle, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Sam all failed to capture the girl, Alex decided to give it try. Of course she had extra restrictions on her not to hurt the girl, not to terrify her half to death, not to cause mental scarring beyond repair and the usual. So here she was now, after half a day of tracking, facing the girl herself.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, backing right up into a tree.

Alex had chased her right into the forest.

They were surrounded by the green and brown of the trees and they were far away from the path, ensuring no interruptions. Selena had probably ran into the cover of the trees, thinking she could lose the genetically enhanced human tracking her down (not that she knew that was what Alex was) but unfortunately for her, it wasn't so easy to lose someone trained to find hidden enemies. Alex had waited until the girl was exhausted and out of breath before deciding to show herself.

When Selena looked up, her face crumpled and she collapsed onto the ground losing what was left of the very little composure she had.

Alex experimentally took a step forward and the girl screamed, making her cringe. God, she was so loud.

Increasing the number of steps she took, Alex continued walking up to the girl until she was about a foot away. She waited, knowing that the girl was on the verge of a breakdown.

She didn't have to wait along because as soon as the tears trickled down her face, Selena Collins broke out into sobs. "Wh-what do you want with me?" the cornered girl screamed. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Other than post information of the highest top secret government caliber on the internet for the world to see?" Alex said sarcastically. "You're right."

There was silence before Alex finally decided that she needed some answers.

"How do you know about the Autobots?" she asked, her voice laced with a threatening edge. She wouldn't do anything to really hurt her, but Selena Collins was in a delicate position; if Alex played her cards right, she could easily get her questions answered. One wrong move and there was a chance that the girl would clam up and she'd have to resort to extreme scare tactics.

"I-I..." the girl seemed to struggle with her words and the blonde waited patiently. "I-it's complicated."

Alex was surprised that the girl was willing to volunteer information. But then again, she did have Selena trapped and the girl had probably realized she wasn't going to be able to run any more.

"Do your best."

"It's... I don't think I'm from around here. This universe I mean." she gave her hunter a pleading gaze, as if she was asking Alex to believe her.

Well _that _was unexpected. Alex merely raised an eyebrow and Selena continued.

"Where I come from... the Transformers aren't real. They're... they're... fictional...movies...cartoons...novels..."

"So basically in your world, they don't exist?" Alex mused.

The red head nodded, a bit stunned that her pursuer wasn't quick to judge her as insane.

It wasn't a story that would be so easily believed; even Alex found herself struggling to try and wrap her mind around what Selena had said. But she had the girl frightened and trapped; what right did she have to question the possibility of such a thing when she knew she was being cruel?

Alex had to confirm it herself. "Okay... since you knew about NEST and everything... do you know who Sam is?"

"Sam Witwicky?"

"Yeah, him."

"H-he's the one who defeated Megatron by shoving the Allspark into his chest."

That part was true.

Alex continued. "What are the names of his parents?"

"Judy and Ron. He also has a dog named Mojo and while he was chasing after B-bumblebee, he called the police and they arrested him. Then one of the officers accused him of doing 'Mojo' and showed him his g-gun." Selena laughed shakily.

Her pursuer snorted. She'd have to ask Sam if that actually happened.

"Um... when he was searching for his grandfather's glasses in his house, Mikaela Banes helped him search. He yelled at Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee about his backyard not being a truck stop." Selena Collins paused and actually giggled. "His mom asked him if he was masturbating and said he could call it 'Sam's Happy Time' instead."

Now _that _was interesting.

So far, Selena Collins had said a few things that the conspiracy theorists online couldn't possibly know. She was too far indepth with the information, delving into the personal life of a geeky, awkward teenager Alex knew very well. But unfortunately, she'd have to talk to Sam to confirm if it was true... particularly the embarrassing parts. Her mind wandered, trying to think up new questions. Her train of thought eventually landed on her uncle.

"Okay, Qatar." According to him, Will Lennox's first encounter with a Transformer had been in the Middle East.

"Will Lennox, right?"

Blinking, the Genesis leader nodded slowly.

Selena frowned, she couldn't remember that part of the movie well. "All I remember is that he was talking to his wife Sarah and he got to see his newborn daughter, Annabelle."

At the mention of her aunt and cousin, Alex stared. She stared at her for several more seconds before closing her eyes and sighing, rubbing her temple as a headache began to form. She wasn't naive, but Alex was convinced that the girl was telling the truth. To the girl, the Transformers had been fictional; something she had only seen in the movies. Now for some reason that only the freaking creator of the multiple universes in existence knew, every single bit of the reality that the girl claimed was fictional had become, quite frankly, reality. Reality as in all of it was real.

But as damning as the stuff Selena Collins had told her, the genetically enhanced human knew that the amount of information she told her wasn't going to be enough to sway both the government and the Autobots. She'd have to do a lot more talking and even then, there was a chance that they still wouldn't believe her.

Another thing was that Alex wasn't going to enjoy was dragging the girl to her giant robot friends... and the government officials.

With another sigh, Alex stepped forward before Selena could blink. She grabbed the girl by her arm firmly and started dragging. As cooperative as she was telling Alex all this, the Genesis leader was still certain that she'd have to force the girl to go with her or risk having her captured by the Decepticons. As much as she didn't want to put up with the girl's screaming, she wouldn't wish the fate of Decepticon prisoner on anyone.

"W-wait! LET ME GO!" she screeched, clawing at Alex's hand and kicking her legs. _Like a child throwing a tantrum, _the blonde darkly mused as she ignored the girl's attempts to get away.

"LET ME GO!" Selena Collins screamed again.

And again, Alex ignored her continuing to pull on her arm. It was like dragging a rag doll, except in this case she was dragging along a real live person who was currently kicking and screaming. Tears streamed down the red head's face as she continued to kick and scream, biting and clawing at Alex's arm.

"Stop wasting your energy," Alex said after this had gone on for a good ten minutes. "I'm not letting go that easily."

In response, the girl bit her arm. Hard.

"Will you knock it off?" Alex snarled, feeling her patience draining. When the girl refused to let go, she sighed. Time to play hard ball...

Shifting the arm that Selena Collins was biting, Alex hit the girl's cheek using the back of her hand. She didn't even use one-tenth of the incredible strength she possessed, but it was hard enough to stun her. Alex grabbed a fist full of the girl's shirt and pulled her up, making sure that they were staring eye to eye.

"Why are you so against seeing the Autobots?" Alex asked. "If you know a lot about them, you should know that they're the good guys. They just want to ask you why you know so much."

Selena sniffed, her eyes glistening with tears while her green eyes burned with fury. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think that they're just going to ask you questions and let me go after wards."

Even though she didn't admit it, Alex agreed with her. "But how would you know that is something they would do?"

Selena laughed. It was hysterical and there was nothing funny to laugh about, but the Genesis figured that she was pretty much at the end of her rope and didn't react.

"Yeah! They're totally going to allow me to live carefree happily ever after!" Selena laughed again. "They're going to lock me up for the rest of my life! I refuse to be someone's lab experiment!"

Alex threw the girl an incredulous look. "Are you fucking stupid? A lab experiment? The government maybe many things but contrary to popular belief... they don't go around dissecting live beings."

"Oh yeah? You think that maybe I'm a little critical of them because of what they did to Bumblebee and Megatron?"

Alex rolled her eyes and gave the girl another look. "Actually, I'm a little glad they put Megatron in deep freeze otherwise humanity might have been in big trouble."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A FUCKING EXPERIMENT!" Selena screamed, ignoring her captor's sarcastic statement. Seeing Alex wince, the girl took her left hand and struck the blonde across the face.

Eyes widening in surprise slightly, Alex quickly grabbed her left wrist before slamming the girl into the ground. She growled, and the familiar slight burning sensation of her eyes signaled that she had activated her Genesis mode.

The girl gasped and more tears pooled into her eyes as she saw the golden feral eyes glaring darkly at her. Her mouth opened several times, as if she was trying to say something but then they clasped shut again.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" she finally choked out. "W-why? W-why me?"

"Are you that scared of the Autobots and the government?" Alex asked.

"Y-yes!" Selena sobbed. "Y-yes, I'm terrified of them! I'm fucking terrified about what they could do to me! Happy?"

Alex remained silent, still glaring at the girl.

Selena continued to sob. "I don't want to be locked up like some freak... they're going to lock me up, I know it..."

Closing her eyes again, Alex inwardly sighed. "The Decepticons are after you too, you realize that? And what they could do will make being in the hands of the government look like heaven. So you have a choice to either run free and be captured by the Decepticons, tortured into giving information and begging for death. And then when they're through with you, they'll make you suffer through the worst pain they can possibly inflict before ending your life." Alex smiled gently at Selena. Her eyes were beginning to revert back to their original blue. "Or you could be in the hands of the Autobots who may not be able to give you back the freedom you had before, but they'll do everything within their power to keep you happy."

Tears poured onto the ground, but there was no more protests.

"'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings,'" Alex quoted. "You remember that line?"

Selena nodded. It was something that Optimus said during his battle with Megatron.

"I've been locked up for sixteen years and as you've mentioned before, a lab rat. I won't let them do anything to you if they want their bodies intact." Alex said, releasing Selena's wrist and neck and helping the girl up.

The red head sniffed. She was still miserable, but her captor's words gave her some comfort.

* * *

**Whoot! I'm finally done! **

**Yeah, I know Alex is totally a nice person, isn't she? Blame it on her upbringing as a human soldier/ weapon in a secret lab. But before we start complaining on how harsh Alex was, let us remember than she would have been even harsher on a man. That, and she was just being painfully blunt to the point of insensitivity. **

**Another thing, Alex can scare the hell of grown men. Even the most steel-hearted ones.  
**


End file.
